happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
You're Bakin' Me Crazy
|Obraz=You're Baking Me Crazy.jpg |Podpis obrazu=To Lumpy nosi ubrania? |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=18 |Nr odc w ogóle=18 |Autorzy scenariusza=Mark Fiorenza Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=23 czerwiec 2000 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule=You're making/driving me crazy |Jej tłumaczenie na polski=Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa |W rolach głównych=Lumpy Giggles |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się=Petunia |Film=You're Baking Me Crazy |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Mime and Mime Again |Następny odcinek=Tongue Twister Trouble }} You're Bakin' Me Crazy - jest osiemnastym odcinkiem pierwszego sezonu internetowego Happy Tree Friends. Oryginalny opis odcinka Trying hard to sell cookies for her troop, Giggles walks into a Lumpy disaster and gets more than she bargained for. Never bake and iron at the same time. Didn't your mother teach you anything??? Starając się sprzedać ciastka dla swojego zastępu, Giggles pada ofiarą katastrofy, pod postacią Lumpy'ego, w efekcie czego dostaje więcej niż się spodziewała. Nigdy nie gotuj i nie prasuj ubrań w tym samym czasie. Czy matka niczego cię nie nauczyła??? Opis W swojej przyczepie, Lumpy jest gotowy na przyjęcie urodzinowe Petunii, prasuje koszule na desce (z ręcznikiem wokół bioder). Pozostawiając włączone żelazko na koszulce, Lumpy podchodzi do mieszalnika, w którym zaczyna robić ciasto. Przerywa mu dzwonek do drzwi. Otwiera on drzwi i widzi Giggles w stroju dziewczęcej skautki, starającej się sprzedać ciasteczka. Podmuch wiatru zwiewa ręcznik Lumpy'ego odsłaniając jego ciało przed Giggles. Lumpy nie zauważa tego, gdy zastanawia się czy kupić jakieś ciasteczka, ale krzyk Giggles przenosi go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Krzyczy i zaczyna się rozglądać za czymś do przykrycia jego nagości. Kiedy patrzy za siebie widzi dym spod żelazka i swojej koszuli. Idzie do żelazka, ale potyka się o kable wielu urządzeń podłączonych do przeładowanego gwiazdka elektrycznego. Starając się zahamować swój upadek, Lumpy odwraca deskę do prasowania, powodując że żelazko leci na twarz Giggles. Gdy Lumpy próbuje włożyć koszulę na ramię, przypadkowo trafia mikser, który leci w powietrzu i ląduje w oczach Giggles, powodując rozległe uszkodzenia mózgu. Mikser w końcu spada z głowy Giggles wraz z mnóstwem krwi i jej dwoma oczami. Potem Petunia otwiera drzwi i widzi stojącego w nich Lumpy'ego. Ma on nadal koszulę na głowie (wraz ze spaloną żelazkiem częścią), która najwyraźniej nie może zostać włożona przez jego rogi. Pokazuje ciasto, które zrobił dla Petunii, jednak jest ono różowe i we krwi. Tuż przed końcem epizodu, powiew wiatru zdmuchuje świeczki na torcie. Morał "Oglądaj wschód słońca!" Zgony *Gigggles zostaje spalona przez uruchomione żelazko na jej twarzy, a następnie ma oczy wytłubane i rozszarpane wewnątrz głowy przez mikser Lumpy'ego. Błędy #Po raz kolejny smugi na głowie Giggles nie ma w sekwencji początkowej, ale jest w odcinku. #Poroża Lumpy'ego zmieniają kierunek kilka razy. #Kiedy Lumpy odwraca się, aby zabrać swoją koszulę, jest widoczny zarys jego gelitalii. Ciekawostki #Ten odcinek jest jednym z dwóch, w których Giggles niechętnie widzi nago Lumpy'ego. Dzieje się to ponownie w Let it Slide. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek mający charakter urodzinowy. W tym przypadko jest to (prawdopodobnie) Petunii. #Jest to jeden z epizodów w których obchodzone są urodziny, inne to Flippy'ego w Party Animal i Cuddlesa w Hear Today, Gone Toomorow. #W innym przykładzie głupoty Lumpy'ego, woła on "Merry Christmas!" prezentując urodzinowy tort Petunii. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1